WITCHES DANCE - Nat Fanfics
by seeusouperva
Summary: O que acontece quando dois seres místicos se unem em busca de vingança? As coisas irão esquentar e não será só para seus inimigos... Se reúnam a Bella e Edward para uma noite de muitas emoções durante o Grande Baile de dia das Bruxas... Onde tudo vai começar ou, quem sabe, terminar.


**One-Shot - Semana Halloween**

 **\- WITCHES DANCE -**

 **By Nat Fanfics**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse** :O que acontece quando dois seres místicos se unem em busca de vingança? As coisas irão esquentar e não será só para seus inimigos...  
Se reúnam a Bella e Edward para uma noite de muitas emoções durante o Grande Baile de dia das Bruxas... Onde tudo vai começar ou, quem sabe, terminar.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Isabella batucava as unhas grandes e pretas no apoio de seu trono e se perguntava porque estava ali sentada enquanto tinha tantas outras coisas para resolver. Seus súditos ririam caso soubessem o sentimento que ela estava tendo. Uma bruxa, com visões de tudo sobre que acontecia no mundo, estava tendo pressentimentos.

O que mais a perturbava era que não sabia se eram bons ou maus pressentimentos. Sabia que algo muito grande iria acontecer, mas não fazia ideia do que, quando ou onde. Sentia um frio na barriga com a expectativa, mas se a visão não tinha sido lhe dada, era porque ainda não era a hora de saber.

Suspirou e se levantou, gritando por Jacob e andando até a janela, seus saltos fazendo barulho no piso. Precisava saber como iam os preparativos para o baile. Logo o grande lobo apareceu no pátio e encurvou-se diante dela. Isabella virou-se para ele e sorriu. Seu protetor parecia um pouco cansado... Era assim todos os anos.

— Pode se transformar, querido. Preciso de você em sua forma humana para me dizer como andam as coisas. — O grande lobo suspirou e se transformou em um homem moreno e alto, cheio de músculos, na frente de sua protegida.

— Duvido que sua mãe tenha me criado para ser um organizador de bailes, Bells. Cadê as lutas, o sangue, as guerras, as mortes? Tudo é muito sem emoção pra mim. — Disse com voz triste e Isabella riu.

— Não tenho culpa se elfos, vampiros, transmorfos, fantasmas e qualquer ser sobrenatural está em trégua com as bruxas. Ao que parece mamãe mostrou porque foi a melhor bruxa de todos os tempos e deixou claro quem manda... — Falou com soberba e sentiu um frio na espinha. Sabia pela visão que teve dias antes, que aquela calma não seria por muito tempo. Jacob olhou pra ela com olhos apertados.

— Sei que está me escondendo algo há dias... Uma guerra acontecerá, não é? — Ele bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder sua animação. Isabella virou para a grande janela novamente e suspirou.

— Uma rebelião... Ao que parece, Caius ainda não aceitou muito bem ter perdido para uma bruxa. Aquele grande filho da puta dos infernos! — Sentiu a ira subir por seus nervos e um relâmpago iluminou o céu. Ouviu Jacob rir e olhou para ele.

— O problema não foi ter perdido para uma bruxa... Foi um poderoso vampiro ter sido trocado por um humano. Você sabe como vampiros são possessivos e arrogantes. — Isabella concordou com a cabeça.

Sua mãe, Renné Swan, tinha sido companheira de Caius Volturi por décadas, selando assim o acordo de paz entre bruxas e vampiros, já que os dois eram rei e rainha de sua espécie. E o romance durou até que sua mãe tinha conhecido Charlie, seu pai, nos grupos de turistas que os subordinados de Caius sempre levavam para o castelo do vampiro em Volterra.

Ali, no meio de muitas bruxas e vampiros, a tão poderosa bruxa tinha conhecido seu _rakastaa._ O grande amor na vida de uma bruxa. O verdadeiro companheiro, aquele por quem uma bruxa morria e matava.

A partir dali, começou a guerra entre bruxos e vampiros. Caius não tinha aceitado ser trocado por um humano e começou a caça às bruxas. Ele foi além, envolvendo não somente os seres místicos, mas também os humanos nas caças. Sua mãe tinha resistido a todas as batalhas e as bruxas e bruxos que tinham sobrado dos ataques, tinham enfim conseguido um pouco de paz.

Mas tudo começou a desandar um pouco quando sua mãe tinha engravidado dela. Ali, Renné começou a ficar vulnerável. Seus dons tinham enfraquecido muito, por uma razão que ninguém sabia na época e ela e seus subordinados já não conseguiam proteger tão bem o castelo.

Foi a deixa de Caius. O vampiro invadiu o castelo e o massacre foi tão grande que muito poucas bruxas sobraram. Ali, seu pai morreu pelos dentes do Volturi e sua mãe que tinha aguentado sobreviver fisicamente, já não tinha mais um coração.

Isabella já tinha duas décadas de idade quando sua mãe escolheu tomar a poção da morte, em vez de ir atrás de Caius e vingar a morte do seu grande amor.

Desde então ela era a rainha Swan, a bruxa mais poderosa que todos já tinham visto. Seus poderes eram tantos, que quase nem ela mesma conseguia distingui-los. Ninguém escondia nada dela... Tanto que fora ela que tinha descoberto a razão pela qual sua mãe tinha ficado tão vulnerável em sua gravidez.

Uma traição.

A própria irmã de Renné, Elizabeth, tinha se aliado a Caius e feito uma poção de enfraquecimento para a irmã tomar. A gravidez só tinha sido um aliado para deixar Renné ainda mais fraca.

Nunca tinha se sentido tão bem por matar uma pessoa, quanto tinha se sentido ao matar a tia. Traição era um dos únicos pecados que uma bruxa não perdoava.

— Você me parece preocupada... — Isabella ouviu a voz de Jacob e se virou novamente para ele, já que tinha novamente voltado a olhar pela janela e se deixado levar por seus pensamentos.

— Algo muito importante vai acontecer nesse baile, querido. — Jacob se animou e Isabella riu. Sua mãe não poderia ter criado um protetor tão animado com guerra... Era praticamente impossível alguém que se animasse mais com lutas do que Jacob.

— Finalmente um motivo para eu ficar animado com essa maluquice que você faz todos os anos e que me faz ter coceiras com gravata... — Ele enrugou o nariz e Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Não é maluquice... Muitas bruxas só descobrem seu poder quando atingem a maioridade e gosto que elas sejam inseridas nesse mundo em grande estilo. E que melhor dia para esse baile, do que no Dia das Bruxas? — Isabella sorriu maldosa.

Ela amava aquele baile anual, onde muitas bruxas descobriam seus poderes e aumentava assim o número do seu exército. Era incrível como sua tropa tinha aumentado em cem anos. Sua vingança estava a cada dia mais próxima. Ela enfim conseguiria vingar a morte de seus pais.

Sua mãe tinha conseguido uma trégua antes de morrer, com o restante dos seres e Caius tinha enfim parado com seus ataques. Havia mais de cem anos que não havia confrontos, mas todos sabiam que a calmaria não duraria para sempre.

Sua visão dizia que seria em breve... Caius finalmente começaria os ataques e seu intuito era acabar não só com ela, mas com todas as bruxas de vez. Extinguir a raça e fazer o mundo místico ter apenas um rei, ou seja, não queria acabar apenas com bruxos, mas com qualquer tipo de espécie mística. Ela sorriu irônica, como se ele fosse conseguir.

[...]

Se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. Seu cabelo estava todo penteado para trás e isso, querendo ou não, colocava seus olhos vermelhos em evidência. Suspirou e pegou o paletó que estava jogado em cima da cama.

— Está pronto, filho? — Edward ouviu a voz daquele que se dizia seu pai e reprimiu o revirar de olhos. Aquele homem ainda tinha a cara de pau de lhe chamar de filho. Olhou para o homem loiro parado na porta e deu um sorriso frio.

— Alguma vez antes não estive? — O homem sorriu feliz com a resposta do filho.

— Sempre pronto, para qualquer coisa que eu peça. — Como se Caius alguma vez tivesse pedido, e não ordenado, algo.

Colocou o paletó preto, ajeitou a gravata borboleta e passou pelo homem que continuava parado na porta, olhando para ele como se o avaliasse.

— Algo errado? — Indagou não gostando nem um pouco daquele olhar direcionado para si.

— Não se engane com a beleza dos bruxos, eles são a escória e merecem padecer no inferno. — Disse com a raiva exalando por seus poros e mais uma vez Edward conteve o revirar de olhos.

— Sim, eu sei... Os odeio tanto quanto você. — Edward fingiu raiva e um frio subiu por sua espinha quando Caius mais uma vez o avaliou.

— Claro que sim... Vamos, já está na hora de você ir. Emmett irá com você. — Ele puxou Edward pelos ombros, puxando-o para acompanhá-lo e Edward o seguiu.

[...]

— Como você supõe que irá falar com a Swan? — Edward ouviu a voz do irmão por cima do barulho da música que tocava no grande salão do castelo Swan.

— Ela virá até mim... Com certeza ela já sabe das minhas intenções... Esqueceu que ela pode ver o futuro? — Viu Emmett dar de ombros e quase riu. Aquilo não tinha mesmo passado pela cabeça do grandão.

— Fico me perguntando qual é a graça de já saber o futuro... Qual é a graça em saber tudo o que vai acontecer e não ter o elemento surpresa?

Edward abriu a boca para começar a responder o irmão quando as luzes se apagaram e a única luz no salão era a do refletor que iluminava o topo da escada onde uma esguia mulher com um longo vestido preto, cabelos negros e batom vermelho-sangue estava parada. A tão poderosa rainha das trevas, deusa do obscuro, comandante de toda a magia, Isabella Swan.

Um suspiro escapou de Edward e ele podia jurar que Isabella tinha olhado para ele. Impossível! Não era possível que ela o tivesse visto daquela distância. Bruxos não tinham a visão tão boa quanto a de um vampiro.

 _"Talvez eu seja uma exceção, Cullen..."_

Ow! A coisa mais difícil era pegar um vampiro de surpresa, mas aquela voz em sua cabeça com certeza o assustou.

 _"Imagina então o quanto isso o assustará."_

Edward pulou no assento que estava quando sentiu um toque em sua nuca. Um toque que tinha o arrepiado até o dedão do pé. O que estava acontecendo?

 _"Pensei que vampiros fossem mais espertos..."_

A voz falou mais uma vez em seu ouvido e ele olhou para Isabella que já tinha descido as escadas e conversa muito concentrada com um homem moreno tão musculoso quanto Emmett.

 _"Vê algo que lhe agrada?"_

Ele viu Isabella dar um sorriso malicioso, olhar para onde ele estava discretamente e sua ficha caiu. Era Isabella na sua cabeça.

 _"Você é uma delícia... Apenas um pouquinho lento."_

Quem ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquele jeito? Ah sim, apenas a rainha de todos os bruxos. Grande coisa. Ele não era burro.

 _"Claro que não, querido... Assim que eu acabar com a apresentação das novas bruxas, suba até o terceiro andar e entre na quinta porta a esquerda. Lá poderemos conversar melhor e sem sermos incomodados."_

Ele assentiu, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, já que ainda conversava com o moreno, mas ele sabia que ela tinha, de algum modo, visto.

— Meu Deus... Que loira é aquela? — Ouviu seu irmão falar e virou para ele que olhava embasbacado para algum ponto a sua frente. Edward seguiu o olhar do irmão e viu uma mulher com o cabelo tão loiro que praticamente chegava no branco, com um vestido praticamente da cor do cabelo e o batom vermelho característico das bruxas presentes.

— Dizem que apenas as bruxas curandeiras se vestem de branco... — Edward comentou e viu o irmão olhar para ele com o cenho franzido.

— O que Caius diria se soubesse que achei aquela bruxinha linda? — Edward riu.

— Com certeza ele iria chamar Jane, a dor. — Viu o irmão estremecer e riu ainda mais.

— Odeio aquela garota... Eu quem vou matá-la na guerra. — O sorriso no rosto de Edward sumiu e ele quis esganar o irmão ali mesmo.

— Cala a boca, imbecil! Já falei para você tomar cuidado com o que fala. Quer um megafone? — Emmett pelo menos teve a decência de encolher os ombros envergonhado.

— Saiu sem querer... — Mais uma vez Edward passou a ignorar o irmão quando viu que Isabella vinha em sua direção. Respirou fundo quando viu que sua beleza era ainda mais estonteante de perto.

Cabelo preto e liso até a cintura, pele branca como a neve e olhos dourados como o ouro. Ela sorriu maliciosa, provavelmente lendo seus pensamentos, e ele quis se bater por estar pensando aquelas coisas.

— Esses pensamentos vindos de você é uma honra, querido... — Ela murmurou quando chegou à sua frente. — Me concede a honra dessa dança? — Ele finalmente saiu do encanto daqueles olhos dourados e percebeu que uma música envolvente tocava.

— Com certeza... Seria uma honra. — Ele ofereceu o braço direito a ela, enquanto o esquerdo ele colocava em suas próprias costas. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de ambos quando ela aceitou sua mão e uma expressão de surpresa tomou o rosto dos dois.

— Isso, com certeza, será melhor do que eu esperava... — Ela comentou e Edward ficou sem entender, mas continuou puxando-a para o meio da pista de dança. Quando lá chegaram, ele colocou a mão acima das nádegas de Isabella e começaram os movimentos de dança.

— Seus olhos são lindos... — Edward se ouviu dizendo e quis se bater. Da onde tinha saído aquilo?

— Não tanto quanto os seus, meu bem. Vermelhos, com o dourado do pôr do sol em volta. — Ele viu que ela balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de falar e ele se sentiu mais satisfeito que ela tinha problemas de filtro verbal tanto quanto ele.

Os dois continuaram a se olhar nos olhos e a dançar pelo salão, sem prestar atenção em mais nada a volta de si. Os corpos tão colados como se fosse um, cada um deles embriagados com o cheiro do outro. A tensão sexual crescendo mais, conforme o ápice da música ia chegando.

O rosto dos dois começaram a se aproximar, a boca quase se colando uma a outra, quando a música trocou e uma animada começou a tocar. A pessoa a volta deles começou a pular ao som da melodia envolvente e eles se separam.

— Nos vemos mais tarde... — Edward se viu dizendo enquanto o homem moreno que ela tinha falado mais cedo pegava no braço de Isabella e dizia no ouvido dela que a hora da apresentação estava chegando. Ela assentiu e virou as costas para o vampiro.

Já Edward voltou para onde tinha deixado o irmão, pegando uma taça de sangue batizado com álcool pelo caminho, e o encontrou numa conversa muito animada com a bruxa loira. Levantou a sobrancelha para o irmão, que lhe sorriu malicioso.

— Ed, essa daqui é Rose Val, curandeira real. Exclusiva da rainha. — Edward pegou a mão da moça e deu um beijo.

— É um prazer conhece-la, Rose Val. — Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

— Apenas, Rose... Isabella sabe mesmo como mexer com os ânimos de um pobre homem. — Comentou enquanto olhava para o meio das pernas de Edward e riu. Ele só pode dar de ombros, nenhum pouco envergonhado com a situação.

— Emmett não se encontra muito diferente... — Comentou olhando para o irmão, que sorriu malicioso para Rose.

— Eu sei... E como sei. — Falou a última parte num sussurro e devolveu o sorriso que Emmett lhe dava.

Eles ouviram a voz de Isabella vir do pequeno palco instalado na parte lateral do salão e se voltaram para lá, ouvindo enquanto ela apresentava cada uma das bruxas que finalmente tinham atingido a maioridade e poderiam, enfim, desfrutar totalmente de seus dons, podendo, finalmente, fazer parte do exército real de Isabella.

Um exército que Edward tinha muito interesse. Que seria de muita valia para seus planos.

[...]

O restante do baile transcorreu normalmente e, enquanto os convidados voltavam a pista de dança, Edward ouviu Isabella em seus pensamentos. Chamando, finalmente, para ter a conversa séria que ela, com certeza, já sabia qual era.

— Eu aceito! — Foram as palavras que saíram da boca de Isabella assim que entraram no grande e escuro quarto. As únicas ditas por ela antes de grudar a boca na dele.

Edward não perdeu tempo, agarrando a cintura de Isabella e apertando-a junto ao seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ele já estava excitado e pronto para ela.

Ele passou a empurrá-la em direção a alguma parede, a língua tão conectada na dela, que nenhum dos dois sabia mais quem era quem. O gosto doce do lábio de Isabella o estava fazendo voar, como algum tipo de droga.

Isabella estava com a mão em seus cabelos, puxando os fios como se eles fossem algum tipo de bote salva vidas. E só desgrudou deles quando finalmente chegaram a parede, para poder empurrar o blazer pelos ombros de Edward. Assim que o pano caiu aos pés deles, ela puxou sua camisa, rasgando-a, o som dos botões caindo por toda parte e os tirando um pouco da nuvem de luxúria que os envolvia.

— Uowww! — Ele ouviu sair dos próprios lábios e se surpreendeu em como sua voz estava diferente. Totalmente rouca. — Acho que estou em desvantagem... — Isabella lhe sorriu maliciosa e abriu os braços, a sua disposição.

Ele grudou os lábios no dela novamente e rasgou o vestido apertado, que a envolvia, ao meio. Ouviu o som dá risada de Isabella e descolou os lábios dos dela, apenas para ser agraciado com a visão de seu corpo pouco envolvido por um conjunto preto. O sutiã deixava seus seios totalmente juntinhos e empinados, dando a ele água na boca para prová-los.

Pois foi isso que ele fez, a língua percorrendo aqueles montes brancos, enquanto suas mãos iam para trás dela e desconectavam o fecho da peça. Tirou-a pelos braços de Isabella e assim que voltou com a boca para a pele dela, passou a sugar os mamilos rosados.

Isabella sentia infinitos arrepios percorrer sua espinha conforme a boca de Edward a sugava e lambia. Gemidos cada vez mais altos saiam de seus lábios e ela tinha medo que ele saísse daquele quarto sem um único fio de cabelo, de tanto que ela puxava.

Lembrou-se, ainda que com a mente nublada, de erguer um escudo de som em volta do seu quarto. Uma interrupção não seria tolerada.

Edward passou a descer a boca pela barriga dela e ela sentiu a visão embaçar quando sentiu sua língua em seu umbigo, enquanto uma de suas mãos adentravam sua calcinha. Um grito escapou quando ele enfiou um dedo, sem nenhuma dificuldade, já que estava ensopada. Logo um segundo dedo a penetrou e Isabella sentiu suas pernas bambearem, os arrepios ainda subindo por sua espinha.

Edward, que estava de joelhos, se levantou e grudou a boca na de Bella novamente, enquanto ela segurava em seus ombros e se impulsionava para cima, agarrando a cintura dele com suas pernas.

Ele segurou suas nádegas com a mão livre e, ainda se beijando e a segurando, ele tirou seus de dentro dela e soltou o cinto e os botões de sua calça. A penetrando assim que o pano escorregou por suas pernas. Graças a Deus que não usava cueca!

Um grito escapou pela garganta de Isabella assim que sentiu ser penetrada. Os olhos revirando nas órbitas tamanho o prazer que sentia. Sua bunda rebolava automaticamente enquanto Edward continuava penetrando-a com força, o dedo de seus pés se apertando contra as nádegas dele.

Os dois estavam na borda, sem ar devido as línguas que não se desgrudavam, quando a boca de Edward foi até o pescoço de Isabella. O gozo saindo por seu membro, a boceta de Isabella o apertando com tanta força que era difícil de se movimentar. Ele não aguentou e cravou suas presas na garganta dela, bebendo seu sangue como um bêbado bebe um vinho depois de um período de abstinência.

Isabella gritou, cravando a unha em suas costas, raios de eletricidade percorrendo o corpo do vampiro. O ápice do prazer para ela com a mordida, o ápice do prazer para ele com a eletricidade. Dois orgasmos intensos, como jamais tinham sentido antes.

Ofegantes, eles ainda se movimentaram lentamente, até finalmente pararem.

— Está tudo bem, Isabella? — Edward perguntou preocupado quando sentiu a rainha ficar mole em seus braços, para logo em seguida endurecer totalmente e seus olhos ficarem brancos. Totalmente brancos, sem nenhum sinal do dourado que antes estivera ali.

Foi então que ele se deu conta que ela estava tendo uma visão e a desconectou de sua cintura lentamente, tomando o cuidado para não a assustar, nem a machucar.

Assim que ela estava em pé, segurou a mão dele com força e ele passou a ver a visão que ela estava tendo, juntamente com ela.

 _"A visão não era a visão do futuro e sim do presente. Os dois estavam no quarto e tudo parecia normal, exceto pelo fato de que ele conseguia ver nitidamente a fecundação que acontecia no corpo de Isabella. O seu sêmen se encontrando com os óvulos de Isabella e criando uma vida. Tudo em questão de segundos, inaceitável para o corpo de um humano, mas totalmente compreensível para uma bruxa e um vampiro."_

Isabella soltou sua mão e ele voltou a realidade. Sua mente sem processar direito o que estava acontecendo. Como era possível aquilo se as espécies deles eram tão diferentes? E o mais importante: o que aquilo iria significar para o que estava por vir?

Percebeu que Isabella permanecia imóvel, seus olhos ainda brancos e a sacudiu levemente.

— A rainha da magia, o príncipe das trevas

Juntos gerarão uma arma

Poderosa para a guerra iminente

E cabe a eles usá-la para o bem

Ou para o mal

Para vencer

Para morrer

Para a glória

Ou para a derrota

A voz de Isabella saiu mecânica e ele percebeu que uma profecia estava sendo jogada ao vento bem na frente dos seus olhos. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Ele sabia que os deuses ainda não tinham revelado a rainha nenhuma profecia e aquilo o assustou um pouco, porque claramente o envolvia.

— Bella? — A chamou e ela pareceu sair do transe, seus olhos voltando ao dourado lentamente. Viu o medo em seus olhos e sentiu o arrepio em sua espinha novamente.

— O que iremos fazer?

— Eu não sei... Queria um aliado na rebelião que pretendo fazer contra meu pai e agora... — Passou a mão pelo cabelo frustrado e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que tinha dito.

— Levantei um escudo sobre o quarto, pode ficar tranquilo que ninguém pode escutar o que estamos falando.

Ela andou até a cama e pegou o robe que estava estendido ali, colocando sobre o corpo. Edward ergueu as calças e caminhou até a cama, sentando ao lado da mulher que estava ali olhando para o nada.

— Sei que não deveria, mas te devolvo a pergunta: o que iremos fazer? — Ele perguntou olhando para ela e Bella o olhou com o medo nos olhos novamente.

— Eu não sei... Eu não sei... — Sussurrou. Edward suspirou nervoso, confuso com a situação e o que deveria ser feito. Se ajoelhou na frente de Isabella e segurou seu queixo.

— Independente de qualquer coisa, deveremos estar juntos protegendo nosso filho. — Isabella assentiu concordando e sentiu que finalmente a visão que estava tendo pressentimentos lhe tinha sido dada.

Porém o aperto em seu coração ainda continuava e ela sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Sentiu um pequeno movimento em sua barriga e olhou assustada para o homem que continuava a sua frente. Aqueles olhos vermelhos a olhavam com um misto de admiração e medo e ali ela finalmente entendeu o que sua mãe sentiu quando encontrou seu _rakastaa._

— Eu aceito fazer parte da sua vingança... — _"E se você quiser, da sua vida também"_. Isabella disse a Edward por voz e por pensamento e Edward sentiu seu coração dar um salto.

Se ela estivesse com ele, tudo daria certo. De uma maneira ou de outra.


End file.
